Une journée relooking
by Lalyblue
Summary: Une journée relooking pour notre cher Justin organisée par Brian


Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Ceci est ma première fanfic. J'ai un cerveau avec plein d'idée mais je ne sais pas si ma manière d'écrire va plaire alors je vous laisse juge.

Chaque critique bonne ou mauvaise sera une aide pour que j'avance.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Debout mon ange il est déjà 10H » murmura-t-il

Voilà les mots qui venaient de me réveiller délicatement accompagnés de la chaleur de sa main caressant mon visage et descendant doucement sur mon torse. J'aurai voulu que cette sensation de douceur ne s'arrête pas mais il n'en fut rien et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eu la désagréable surprise de le voir déjà habillé.

« Viens t'allonger avec moi » le suppliai-je en faisant une petite moue qui se voulait attendrissante

« Ho non mon ange pas maintenant. J'ai décidé de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui et de rester avec toi mais je t'ai prévu plein de choses alors tu commences par une bonne douche et tu t'habilles avec ces horreurs » me dit-il

« La douche n'est bonne que quand tu es avec moi, me fait l'amour sauvagement alors que je suis plaqué contre la paroi en verre. Quand à mes fringues, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer d'aussi cher que toi »

« Justement, aujourd'hui, on va te relooker. Car j'en ai marre de tes vieux pulls et de tes slips qui ne te mettent pas en valeur. Tu as un cul terrible et j'aimerai que ce qui l'entour soit plus sympathique lorsque tu te balades avec presque rien dans le loft, même si je me fais un plaisir de te l'enlever rapidement. Je voudrais que tu sois un peu plus chic quand on est ensemble à l'extérieur »

« Ce que tu oublis c'est que je ne peux pas faire de tel dépenses. Ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagne en bossant avec Debbie que je peux m'offrir des vêtements comme les tiens alors il faudra que tu te contente de m'enlever ceux que j'ai »

« Arrêtes de parler d'argent c'est moi qui te les offre. Allez file sous la douche et plus vite que ca je te prépare un café »

« Mais je ne veux pas être entretenu. Il faut que je m'assume. »

« Bon t'as fini ou je te confis à Emmett pour un relooking à sa manière et je suis persuadé que cela te plaira beaucoup moins que ce que je vais te choisir. Alors grouille. »

Je me levais donc bougon bien qu'effectivement il était nécessaire pour moi d'avoir de nouvelles fringues. Le passage sous la douche fut rapide car sans Brian, je n'avais absolument pas envi de m'attarder dessous. Après un brossage des dents en bonne et du forme, je le rejoignis dans la cuisine où un café m'attendait ainsi que du jus d'orange et des toasts. Il était rare que Brian s'occupe à ce point de moi mais au fil des mois j'avais l'impression qu'il tenait de plus en plus à moi. Les hommes défilaient encore sous ses coups de reins puissant mais il était de plus en plus attentionné avec moi et par moment j'espérais que cela finirai par ressembler à un vrai couple.

Après avoir grignoté ce qu'il m'avait préparé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quartier chic de Pittsburg où les boutiques de luxe se trouvaient.

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu Brian ? Je ne peux pas porter ce genre de fringue. Une c'est trop 'classe' pour moi et deux c'est horriblement cher. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de parler de fric j'ai les moyens de te faire plaisir alors inutile de polémiquer sur ce fait et ensuite, nous allons voir un créateur que je connais et qui s'occupe de moi quand je me cherche des vêtements sympa. Son atelier est à deux pas d'ici »

« Et tu le connais à quel point ce créateur ? » lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non je ne l'ai pas sauté si c'est ta question car tu sais que je ne revois jamais ceux que je baisse. Et comme je veux continuer à porter ses fringues je ne le sauterai pas » me répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il venait de garer la jeep devant un petit bâtiment splendide et m'invita a descendre et à le suivre. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et nous montâmes au deuxième étage. Un immense loft reconvertis en atelier de couture s'ouvrit devant nous. Une partie avec les machines à coudre et de l'autre un coin essayage avec des vêtements déjà confectionné.

« Wahoo » réussi-je a dire.

« Salut Mitch. Je te présente Justin, Justin, Mitch mon créateur préféré » nous présenta Brian

« Salut les garçon je vous attendais. J'ai commencé à préparé des fringues pour ton jeunot en vous attendant. Et tu avais raison il est craquant » nous dit Mitch en se dirigeant vers la partie essayage.

« Mitch, évites les commentaires » lui répondit Brian visiblement gêné.

« Tu lui as parlé de moi » murmurais-je à l'oreille de Brian tout excité qu'il puisse parler de moi à son créateur.

« Juste pour qu'il puisse à peut près savoir à quoi tu ressemblais afin de ne pas se tromper sur la taille » me répondit-il

Le grand Brian Serial Fucker était de retour. Froid et distant comme à chaque fois que nous étions en présence d'une personne inconnue.

Mitch nous laissa commencer les essayages seuls celui-ci devant aller chercher d'autre affaires sans la partie du loft servant de réserve

Les essayages commencèrent par des jeans tous plus sympa les uns que les autres et mettant bien mes fesses en valeur. Je voyais les yeux de Brian pétiller à la vue de certain et son désir augmenter. Il me demanda de garder l'un d'eux sur moi et me passa une première chemise. Je ne suis pas très chemise mais si cela peut lui faire plaisir, je suis près à en porter. La première qu'il me passa était blanche et légèrement cintrée. Quand je sorti de la cabine, les yeux de Brian étaient noir de désir. Il s'approcha délicatement de moi et m'embrassa tendrement la tempe avant de s'attaquer sauvagement à mes lèvres. Un frisson me parcouru comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes mais ma conscience me disait d'arrêter maintenant. Mitch n'était pas loin et pouvais nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Je le repoussais donc.

« Arrêtes. Mitch peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre et nous surprendre et je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepterai que nous fassions ça dans son atelier » dis-je à Brian le souffle court par le désir qui m'envahissait.

« Depuis quand cela te gêne-t-il que quelqu'un nous voit ? Imagines que nous sommes dans la back room du Babylon. C'est exactement la même chose »

« Sauf que dans la back room, nous ne sommes jamais tous les deux mais toujours avec des partenaires différents et c'est surtout TON endroit » lui dis-je en insistant lourdement sur la fin de ma phrase

« Et bien dis toi qu'ici sera Ton endroit » me répondit-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

Il me poussa dans la cabine, me plaqua contre le mur du fond en me dévorant le cou. Ses mains s'attaquaient déjà aux boutons de la chemises et la firent tomber rapidement. Il caressa mes tetons durcient par le plaisir de sentir sa chaleur contre moi mais surtout son érection déjà bien présente collée à ma cuisse. Pendant qu'il me caressait le torse et le dos je voulu lui ôter ses vêtements mais il me stoppa.

« Juste une baisse rapide on verra le reste à la maison » m'ordonna-t-il

Il me retourna rapidement collant mon torse au mur froid et m'enleva mon pantalon. J'entendis qu'il ouvrait sa braguette et entendu le déchirement de l'emballage du préservatif. Rapidement, je sentis son érection contre mes fesses et lorsqu'il me pénétra, je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le sentir en moi était la meilleure des sensations que je connaisse. Je me sentais entier et nous ne formions plus qu'un. A ce moment la il m'appartenait, n'était qu'a moi. Ses coups de reins étaient rapides et je sentais que l'orgasme nous atteindrait rapidement. Le lieu, la peur d'être surpris et le désir du à la frustration de ne pas s'être touché au réveil nous amena à exploser rapidement. J'aimais le moment ou il jouissait en moi. Il se laisser complètement aller à ce moment la et ce rien que pour moi. Il m'embrassa le dos tendrement et se retira de moi quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Vous auriez pu attendre avant de vous envoyer en l'air. C'est frustrant de vous voir surtout quand le grand Brian refuse vos avances »

« Excuse nous Mitch mais il était trop bandant dans tes fringues et si tu veux que je continu à m'habiller chez toi, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te baisse »

Pendant cet échange, je me rhabillais rapidement. Brian pris les fringues qu'il aimait sur moi et s'occupa de régler le tout pendant que je regardais les vestes en cuir accrochées.

« La prochaine fois, tu en auras une mais on la fera faire sur mesure pour qu'elle t'aille bien » me dis Brian tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me retournais et lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassait délicatement sur les lèvres. Il me prit la main, nous saluâmes Mitch et reprîmes la Jeep pour retourner au loft. En arrivant, Brian S'installa sur le canapé alors que j'allais nous chercher des bières. Je lui en tendis une et il me prit dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un long moment. J'appréciais ses moments la. Juste lui et moi. Lové l'un contre l'autre. Je m'imaginais alors passé ma vie avec lui comme cela mais une part de moi savait pertinemment que ce Brian avait son revers avec le Serial Fucker qui sévissait lorsque nous étions au Babylon.

Au bout d'un moment Le ventre de Brian gronda et je savais qu'il avait faim.

« Que veux-tu que je prépare ? » Lui demandais-je

« Rien on va commander Chinois. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soi » me répondit-il en attrapant son téléphone

« C'est agréable de se faire chouchouter de la sorte. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Rien je voulais juste m'occuper de toi et que tu passes une bonne journée. J'espère que j'ai réussi »

« Tu as largement réussi. J'ai adoré ma journée même si je ne sais pas comment je vais te rembourser pour tout ça »

« Tu ne me dois rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que ca me faisait plaisir. Tu veux manger quoi ? »

Il avait réussi à détourner la conversation une fois de plus. Nous fûmes livrer 30min plus tard et passâmes une partie de la soirée devant la télé.

Au moment d'aller nous coucher, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes délicatement. Ses mains prirent possessions de mon corps et il me caressa tout en m'emmenant vers le lit. Il me déshabilla lentement. Trop lentement à mon gout mais il a su me le faire comprendre juste en me disant

« Je ne veux pas d'une baisse rapide comme tout a l'heure. Je veux te faire l'amour. Te faire prendre du plaisir tendrement et calmement. Tout doucement. »

« Je suis a toi » fut tout ce que je réussi à lui dire.

Ce soir la, il me fit effectivement l'amour. Ce fut différent, ses pénétrations étaient plus lentes et beaucoup moins bestiales. Tous ses gestes étaient remplis de tendresse, de passion et d'abandon de sa part. Tout un côté de lui qu'il me dévoilait enfin.

Après avoir vécu ce moment idyllique, il me prit dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes

.

Comment ne pouvais-je pas aimer cet homme ? Il avait beau aller voir ailleurs par moment, je sais qu'à aucun d'eux il n'accordait tout ce qu'il me laissait passer comme sentiments.


End file.
